Clover
Clover (November 1988-) has medium length blond hair, blue eyes and a red catsuit when she's a spy. She is considered to be the show's most stereotypical character: a shopping addicted, boy crazy, teenage "fashionist". She is always more concerned about her looks, boys, and the latest trends and fads than she is about her work as a spy. As a result, she is often (if not regularly) side-tracked on the missions, which sometimes ultimately affects the team's performance as a whole. She often compares fashion to her work and is usually more concerned with trying to improve her social life and become more popular in different ways. She is normally (if not always) the first one to go against Mandy. Though she tends to be is more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than her missions, Clover does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. She will rise to the occasion and give villains what they deserve. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "so totally", and adding the word "much?" to many of her expressions. A running gag in Season 3's episodes titles played on this aspect of her speech. Early in the series, she was prone to being frequently kidnapped at villain hands.and her mortal enemy in boys is mandy She also tries to impress boys even after she and Hunter start dating Relationship with Hunter Rivera Clover met Hunter Rivera during a WOOHP mission on WOOHP Island, the 2 did not get along as well as they should have, but as the years past Clover and Hunter became such great friends, than later in the years their friendship grew into a Romantic Relationship. Clover is very well over protective about Hunter and managed to secretly get the authority from Jerry Lewis at WOOHP head quarters to place a tracking devise in Hunter;s Proton Pack so she can follow him where ever he goes without having to worry so much. As the time continue to pass by Hunter found out about the tracking devise, but refused to remove it, fearing that he would be destroying the only thing that is connecting him and Clover. However Clover began to see some strange change in Hunter, he was beginning to slack on missions and he was slower than he use to be, plus he looked miserable as well. During a mission Clover remembered these words come out of Jerry's mouth, after they were woohped for a mission, "I never know which Hunter is going to show up one day he's bouncing off the walls the next day a snail can out run him." Clover responded on Hunter's defense "Don't worry Jere, he'll be fine when he's in action." A sad tragedy happen after the Spies finished a mission with devouring S.P.I.E. plans to shut down WOOHP a second time, while the girls were celebrating their Promotion as top Spies of WOOHP, Hunter suffered a severe stroke, causing him to fall during the celebration. Clover's words showed everyone who was observing the scene that she was in love with Hunter. "Oh-- Baby, Somebody, get a Doctor Quick! HURRY PLEASE GET A DOCTOR!, Oh Baby." 3 Days after the stroke, Hunter returned from Beverly hills Hospital feeling a lot better than he had the last couple of weeks before his stroke. Clover welcomed Hunter's return by devouring his face with kiss marks until her lipstick ran out, and about 3 Years later Clover and Hunter got married, along with Puru Two, who she matured from her rivalry with her, Hunter is the only form that is married to 2 Girls, without brawling at one another for his love. WOOHP Clover is a main character in the Totally Spies! universe. Clover has medium length blond hair, blue eyes and a red catsuit when she's a spy. She holds a resemblance to Boom Boom from X-Men. Like Boom Boom, she messes around and doesn't like to take things seriously. She is voiced by Andrea Baker in the English version and Fily Keita in the original French version. Of the three Clover is the one who acts the most like the typical teenage girl -- obsessed with fashion, boys and her appearance. Ironically when it comes to the bad guys she's usually the one who's transformed in some way, whether it be becoming muscular, fat or even half cat. Even though Clover is more focused on materialistic and superficial substances than her missions, she does understand the importance of friendship and teamwork. She will rise to the occasion and give villains what they deserve. Clover leads the team sometimes As a play on her concern about looks and boys, Clover's running gag is being drastically physically changed by villains. She is also usually tied up before it. She is often the most kidnapped, where Jerry once commented after Alex mentioned Clover was kidnapped that "That is the fourth time this month". Clover is the most flirtatious of the main group. She is known to have had an abundance of boyfriends and will do anything to get a guy. This is strange, because during her time at elementary school, she was always bullied by her classmates and mainly by one boy, because they regarded her as being particularly easy to fox, as we are told in the episode "Spies vs Spies". The initial sub plot of part three of the episode "Evil Promotion Much?" had her struggling to find a date for her coming out party as she had dated every single boy in the city. Her love of boys can almost (if not entirely) be matched by her love of fashion and beauty. Clover is the most intimately knowledgeable of her friends about pop culture topics, especially topics having to do with attractive male celebrities (for reasons stated above). She has been known to use questionable methods to obtain such information, but nothing truly illegal. Being a stereotypical "American teenage girl", Clover speaks with a strong valley girl accent by saying things like "so totally", and adding the word "much?". Some episode are named after her accents. Clover's style in the season 1-2 was mostly capris and pants. Later in seasons 3-5, she wore more skirts and dresses and she incorporated more high heels. Most of her bathing suits are bikinis, with the exception of "The Get Away" where she wore a white one-piece bathing suit with a towel. She wears an orange bikini in "The Eraser". It is often said Clover's last name is Ewing. However, the show's creator says this is not true and is only a rumor. She is strong as well, whereas in one ending she wants to show off her muscles. It is stated in episode "Zero to Hero" that she has a nephew. She is the only spy known to have a sibling. She is sometimes a vegetarian, as stated on episodes such as "Here Comes the Sun" and "Spies on the Farm". In "Another Evil Boyfriend" while Blaine was doing research on Clover after being sent to annihilate her, he stated that her favorite mall is the Groove and her favorite eatery is the Veg Out. Clover's alter ego is Crimson, from the first spy team before her. Rivera Speed Way Medical and Supplier Rivera 9 War Rivera Federation War 2164-2286 Rivera Federation Controlled Beverly Hills 2199-2210 Death Rivera After The War With The Rivera Federation